The Texas Chain Saw Massacre: Alpha
by Alex Dergon
Summary: 5 classmates and their teacher go on a trip to the Sawer House.


The Texas Chain Saw Massacre: Alpha

Chapter 1

Before I tell anyone this story, I must summarize it for them, for these are the events that befell poor Ally White and her best friend Dal Mako and her brother Derek White. These three characters are part of a class of twenty five students in but only five of them went to the Sawyer House. The reason… to study the location of the murders dubbed, "The Texas Chain Saw Massacre." There were four massacres committed at this location. This is the beginning of the fifth and last Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Who will survive and what will be left of them?

Now on to the show…

"What is wrong with you Dal?" A soaking wet Ally White, who had pieces of a balloon in her lap, shouted to a skinny teenage boy. He had black hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a blue shirt and khaki pants. He was dressed just like all his classmates on the van. They were on a field trip to the Sawyer House. Dal, a popular teenage boy, was smiling. His teeth were very bright, like he brushed them every second of his life. Not only was Dal smiling but Derek, Ally's brother, burst out laughing. Ally's face was no longer registering shock, she had quickly moved on to embarrassment.

"Shad-up back there, ya hear?" The van driver and the class history teacher, Mr. Medlock, bellowed.

"Sorry Mr. Medlock," replied Chrissie in a soft, soothing voice, a fun-loving, boy crazy fifteen year old girl. Chrissie was starring at a boy seated across from her in a dreamy gaze. The boy was a normal African American named Leo Green. He was looking in the window at his sad reflection.

"We are the world, we are the children… " Leo sang, softly and gloomily. For some reason he was sad. Nobody, not even Chrissie, knows what. "…we are the ones to make a brighter day."

"Would you stop singing?" Derek shouted to the back of the bus.

"Sorry!" Leo whispered. Under his breath, he continued to mutter the song. "So let's start giving…" Soon, Leo's voice fades and he stops, still staring into the image on the glass.

Now that we phase into what Ally looks like, we can tell you. She has long, black hair, shining, sparkling, and baby blue eyes, and looks that could stop an elephant with beauty. She soon starts crying after all the embarrassment.

"What is with you, Dal, why did you throw that balloon at me?" Ally whimpered. She then swore at him.

"Look, Ally, do not swear on this bus!" Mr. Medlock shouted to Ally. "I will not tolerate that language."

"I'm sorry, sir; but he just threw a water balloon at me! Why aren't you yelling at him?" Ally shouted to the teacher.

"I yell at him plenty! Don't tell me how to run this class!

Then Chrissie shouted to the arguing teacher and pupil, "Hey, ya'll stop the fighting!"

Mr. Medlock gave a threatening look to Chrissie through the rear view mirror. Chrissie could see his angry stare and she gulped. She knew she was in trouble.

Everyone lapsed into silence and sat stone faced as Mr. Medlock continued to drive the bus down the straight, deserted road, time passed by and several of the students doze off and begin dreaming. Chrissie is living a grand life of fantasy in which she is a high fashion model. Flash bulbs are popping as she struts down the runways of Paris wearing the newest creation of the haute couture fashion houses of Prada and Versache. For Leo the nether world is much more violent and unpredictable. His dream involves him and his gang using mini-guns and shotguns and meeting up with members of rival gangs. The fighting is fierce and several of his friends lie bleeding in the streets when the bullets cease flying. Derek is walking into a local drug store and charming the girl behind the counter into selling him a pack of Camel Filter Lights. Ally is running through a dark alley. She turns and sees a dark shadow. The shadow is wearing a fedora and his extended hands appear to have long, scissor-like blades attached to his fingers.

Dal was awake. He kind of felt bad because the others had been yelled, but the guilty feeling lasted only a brief moment. It had been worth the trouble to see the look on Ally's face as the balloon burst in her lap. Ok, so he hadn't exactly intended to throw the balloon in Ally's lap. In fact, he had meant to just show it to her and tell her about the prank he was planning for Mr. Medlock. But, ooops, the balloon slipped and exploded in her lap. Too bad, now he would have to think of something else to do to Mr. Medlock. He would also have to come up with a way to apologize to Ally, after all, she was his best friend and confidant.

Meanwhile, Ally, had just jump-front-kicked Freddy Kruger in the face. Freddy got up from the attack and slashed Ally with his clawed glove. Red marks appeared on the screen. Ally fell down. She then took off the virtual reality helmet. It was cool! First, it took a picture of her whole body and then it converted it into to digital technology. When she put on her virtual reality helmet she was able to see her activities in third person. Thus, she was able to fight Freddy on two levels. Firstly, her imaginary self in the virtual world and secondly, in the real world she could take a break and figure out Freddy's next move. Two brains were better than one. Abruptly, she awoke as the van jolted as it hit a pot hole in the road.

Del shouted to Ally as they approached the rough, gravelly road. "Heeey, Allllly, sorry about the water balloon incident. It accidentally slipped out of my hands and fell in your lap."

Ally shouted back, "If it was an accident, why did you smile?"

"The chance of it hitting your lap when it slipped out of my hands was about a million to one. Of course, I smiled." Dal explained.

"Got it!" Alley replied. "Too bad you wasted your balloon on me. I'm sure you had another plan for it."

"You bet! I was going to…"

"Do what, Mr. Mako?" Mr. Medlock said to Dal. Dal gulped very loudly. Silence continued for the rest of the ride on the bumpy road.

Chapter 2


End file.
